The Cage
by Tempus Fugit Ninety-Five
Summary: Sam's stories from his time in the Cage with Lucifer, Adam, and Michael. Definitely not Canon compliant. Not Sam/Lucy.


_****_**AN: **I've had this idea for awhile, or something vaguely like Sam's tales from the Cage, but today while cleaning my sister and I started singing "Brother, My Brother" from the Pokemon movie and I couldn't help myself. I'm not sure when I'll continue this or even how long it'll be but I like it. Also I'm still in very early sixth season so I don't know much about that one except spoilers my friend's given me like Sam's acting weird because he doesn't have a soul and the information given in "The French Mistake", because it was the first episode I ever watched thanks to her. I had no idea what was going on, but in the passed two weeks since then I've discovered not only to I love the show, but the fanficition. So here's my first attempt.

* * *

_**The Cage**_

**Chapter One:**

**Brother, Mr Brother**

Lucifer had spent the first ten years of his new imprisonment waiting for one of his companions to awake. He knew the experience of being trapped was jarring and remembered the first time he'd been locked in. He'd been in a state of almost unconsciousness which was as close to sleep as an angel could get for so long he never thought he'd wake. He'd been younger then though and nowhere near as powerful. Now though he'd been the first to wake with a vague sense that it had been perhaps a few weeks. Much better than last time.

He spent the time studying his companions. Michael, his stubborn, stupidly loyal brother, seemed to be just conscious enough to know his brother would want revenge. He curled on one side of the cage wings protectively covering his vessel's sleeping soul Grace hovering around him hissing warningly if Lucifer became to close as his brother recovered. Lucifer decided he'd deal with his brother and his little hanger on later. Samuel Winchester was his main concern.

Just looking at him sent a little wave of anger through Lucifer and his wings instinctively reacted spreading in a offensive position as much as they could in the cramped space. He wanted to hurt the boy, this foolish prideful child who presumed he could spite the Morning Star, the Light Bringer and not face consequences. So he waited studying Sam quietly, carefully, as intimately as a lover waiting for the boy to wake, for when he did his torment would begin.

The boy woke before even Michael. Lucifer supposed he could have written it off as the boy's connection to him and the fact that Michael was using part of his energy while recovering to protect himself and his vessel—Lucifer still could not remember the human's name despite musing over it in his time not spent studying Sam extensively and planning how he would spend what could amount to eternity trapped with _Michael—_except Lucifer knew it wasn't that. He knew the boy was strong, with a pulsing beautiful soul that Lucifer was now thoroughly familiar with. It shouldn't have surprised him that the strong stubborn streak that had allowed the boy to overcome Lucifer would allow him to beat yet another Archangel. Even if it was in a test neither party was aware of going on in Lucifer's head. Still it annoyed him for some reason. That the boy had defeated his brother. And Lucifer was after all not above being petty.

So when Samuel Winchester opened his brown eyes—the boy still saw himself in his physical form so he appeared such and thus felt what his body would feel, something Lucifer fully intended to take advantage of—Lucifer smiled and began the game he'd thoroughly planned out for years.

. . .

Lucifer didn't get to play forever, for which Sam was grateful. Michael woke and when he did the brothers began to fight despite the pointlessness of it. Adam, having awoken with the Archangel, in a moment of mercy had grabbed a hold of Sam, who'd almost lost his sense of self under the devil's care, and dragged him as far away from the fighting Archangels as the could. It was the corner his half-brother had spent years curled up in with Michael and as such it contained a bit of his Grace protecting them from the fight. It had taken Sam awhile to reconnect with himself and even longer for the wounds to heal into simple scars. But finally after five years trapped in the Grace Corner, as they called it, with his half-brother, Sam had had enough.

Sam was bored. He didn't think he should have been bored in Hell, but without the torture and having to watch the same fight over and over again he was bored. And the truth was when Sam got truly and completely bored he did things his normally proper and respectable nature prevented. Like Prank Wars. But there was now Dean to play against here and though they'd spent five years together he and Adam hadn't spoken at first because Sam had been crazy, but now they just hadn't. Sam wasn't quite sure his half-brother had even realized he was sane again yet. So Adam was out of the picture entertainment wise, starring off into space totally silent face hard as the Archangels attempted to fight to the death. There were others in the Cage though, two others who Sam was most definitely still pissed at. Now Sam couldn't glue beer to their hands or replace issues of Busty Asian Beauties with Gay Porn like he could Dean, but he could do something he knew made the Arch angels uncomfortable. In truth he took the idea from Dean and he gave his brother credit, but he knew even Dean wouldn't think to go this far. But in Sam's defense it had been a long five years and he'd been tortured for who knows how long beforehand.

So when he started humming the opening to the song he had in mind he felt entirely justified in his mission to make the angels as uncomfortable as humanly possible. Beside him Adam glanced up curiously pulled out of whatever thoughts had occupied him. Slowly his eyes focused and he was actually seeing Sam. He looked perplexed and Sam smiled as he began singing turning his eyes away from his half-brother to focus pointedly on the two Archangels.

"_Brother, My Brother. _

_Tell me what are we fighting for?_

_We've got to end this war._

_We should love one another._

_Oh, can't we just pretend, this war never began?_

_We can tr-rr-ry. Brother, My Brother."_

Sam kept humming the instrumental part eyes focused to see if the angels noticed yet. Beside his he heard an odd choking sound of disbelief. Sam ignored it though noting with pleasure that for a brief second Michael's weapon wavered slightly more than normal as they fought and Lucifer didn't noticed going still for a split second before they continued.

Sam kept going.

"_We face each other from different sides._

_The anger burns, can't remember why._

_It kinda crazy to cause such pain._

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way."_

Michael threw Lucifer back and for the first time in years his eyes flickered to Sam and Adam's Grace Corner. His eyes widened slightly, dark blue orbs stunned. For a moment Sam took note of his appearance, though he didn't miss a beat as he did. Where as Lucifer's appearance was that of the vessel he'd first met Sam in, Nick, Sam though his name was, Michael looked like a young version of their father. Only a slight difference in bone structure stopped it from being entirely too creepy making Sam wonder what the vessel Michael was imitating name was. Not that it mattered, but it was something for Sam to think about when he was bored.

"_We watch our world fall apart._

_Tell me what good is winning you lose your heart?"_

Michael tore himself away attention drawn back to Lucifer he threw Sam an offended expression even as he attacked his brother. Then beside him Adam stirred and as Sam began the chorus another voice joined in.

"_Brother, My Brother._

_Tell me what are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another._

_Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began?_

_Tel me wh-hh-hy. Brother, My Brother. Yes._

_We can tr-rr-ry. Brother, My Brother. Yes."_

Sam looked at Adam who caught his eye and gave him a smile, before his eyes flashed to the angels who were stubbornly continuing fighting despite the tension in their shoulders that told Sam they were bothered. Oh, this was going to be fun. Adam chuckled beside him telling him his half-brother agreed.

"_Let's take a moment and look deep inside._

_And say we're willing to give love a try._

_We're not as different as we seem to be._

_There's so much more to me than what you see._

_Don't have to be this way._

_Think about the consequences._

_Turn around and walk away."_

That got a big response Michael visibly flinched and Lucifer's expression went stormy. Sam filed that tidbit away for later. So the Archangels did have buttons, besides the biggie Sam already knew about. Lucifer still loved Michael.

"_Brother, My Brother._

_Tell me what are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life with so much more?_

_We should love one another._

_Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began?"_

They were near the end of the song now and Sam realized he was smiling and swaying, butt hen again so was Adam. Their eyes locked and Sam realized in a flash that at least he had someone down here. Dean hadn't had anyone. Sam looked up and realized the angels were close to cracking if the increasing sloppiness on both sides were any indication. If they both hadn't been so emotional one of them might have actually been able to kill each other right now.

"_Tell me wh-hh-hy. Tell me why. Brother, My Brother._

_Yeah. Tell me why. Brother, My Brother._

_What are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_Love one another. Tell me why._

_Oh, what are we fighting for?_

_Brother, My Brother._

_Tell me why._

_Can't we just love one another._

_Brother, My Brother."_

Sam and Adam allowed it to trail off and silence took over. The Archangels both stole glances at them and when the silence continued they both relaxed and focused back on killing one another. Sam allowed this for a few moments waiting until both of them were entirely focused and then he gave Adam a look.

"_Brother, My Brother—_"

. . .

"Shut up!" Michael snarled faltering and snapping his attention away from his brother to the two human souls who had spent the passed hour singing that same damned song over and over again. Michael didn't have time to consider the fact that Lucifer wasn't taking advantage of the fact he was distracted he was to busy going over to the humans shielded by _his_ Grace to pay his brother any mind.

"Can neither of you fools see we are in the middle of a battle?" Michael demanded disbelief and indignation taking over his Grace going crazy in response, pouring out of him in a way he knew was intimidating and had sent more powerful creatures then these two pests cowering to their feet.

They looked unimpressed and his brother's former vessel Sam gave him a frankly dismissive look before speaking.

"We're bored."

Michael's thoughts derailed at that and he found himself only capable of gaping dumbfounded as Adam nodded in agreement with his brother eyes glowing with a glee. The traitor, Michael thought suddenly, irrationally.

"_What?_" his brother hissed beside him making Michael realize suddenly that Lucifer was beside him looking furious and like he wanted to rip someone apart. Michael realized how defenseless he was and tensed almost lifting his weapon, before Lucifer continued ignoring Michael's state or not noticing.

"Two Archangels are fighting with powers beyond you comprehension and you are bored?" The offensive in Lucifer's voice was unmistakeable and Michael found himself agreeing even as he felt an odd battle going on inside him. This confrontation of the humans was too much like when he and Lucifer had been forced to confront Gabriel after some prank of his. It reminded Michael too poignantly of when Lucifer had simply been his sweet loyal little brother and made a pain he'd fought against for years dig into him. Yet he couldn't attack him or take advantage of his distraction. It seemed. Wrong.

"Yes." Sam and Adam answered, completely unrepentant.

"You two are equally matched." Sam told them. "Michael's powerful, clearly a heavy hitter and more experienced, but Lucifer's quicker and creative. There's no point of killing each other even if you could, which you can't sense neither of you is really trying. Since were stuck together, all of us, Adam and I," Sam paused and looked at his brother, who nodded to give him permission to speak for him. "both think you should stop this pissing contest so that are time together can be at least a little bearable."

The Archangels both starred at the human, who was giving them a look a keen to a mother scolding two arguing children.

"I take you silence as consent. Good." Sam snapped and turned sharply away from the angels to focus on his brother.

"So Adam I suppose we better get to know each other." Sam said with a smug smirk. As the two brothers spoke the Archangels kept starring.

"The hell?" Lucifer said, voicing both their thoughts perfectly.


End file.
